


The Hero’s Protected Under Your Care

by AlyDragonTamer



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A lil bit of groping, Adorable Reader, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Harem, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Badass Reader, Badass/Adorable Reader, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluff and stuff, Fun Reader, Harems, Hugs, Kisses, Magic, Maybe angst, Multi, Multiverse, New Universe, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life, Soulmates, What Have I Done, What am I doing, maybe eventual smut, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-06-14 07:36:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyDragonTamer/pseuds/AlyDragonTamer
Summary: You are the daughter of the Creators and ever since you were small, the creators would tell you stories of the funny but powerful skeleton brothers across the Alternate timelines. After defeating their toughest enemy yet you congratulate the heroes with a new home where... You're the protector and caretaker?!You're gorgeous and these skeletons are having a hard time keeping their eyes and hands off of you. This is better than you could have ever dreamed since the skelebros are your first burning crushes.How will you survive?





	1. The Time before Times

Once upon a time…. No no that's not right…. Hmm… Oh! Oh! I know A long long time ago…. No… That’s not quite right either. How about….. 

 

The void. An infinite chasm of nothingness and from that nothingness sprung light. That’s where it all began. The Creators from the nothingness gave birth to a wonderful world. Beautiful and endless. They created many things, but among their favorites were that of humans and monsters. But, they did not realize that their creations would soon bring harm and destruction to the world. So the creators in thoughtful deliberation created protectors of sorts. Ink and Dream. Ink would create new and endless worlds while Dream filled them with happiness. That was fine for a time, but some of the alternate worlds became corrupt and unsaveable. So they created Error and Nightmare to help. The two parties butted skulls on many occasions as they tried to agree on what was best for the Multiverse. They, for the most part were able to get along. Throughout the Multiverse there was peace, but as we all know peace cannot last forever. The Void although it had been the place from which everything good was created started to rebel. It sent, what are now simply called, Void Creatures. These creatures were practically unstoppable and came at the Multiverse with such force and devastation that it caused rips between realities. It tore the barriers between worlds to shreds and caused unimaginable chaos as it tried to tear everything back into the void. Into nothingness. Thankfully that did not last and Hero's rose from the chaos. To them it became their duty they had to protect what was important to them at all costs, even if it meant their lives. They banded together from across many different timelines to secure victory. They fought the hardest battle of their lives and developed bonds with their comrades. This close bond assured them victory, as they overcame the odds and saved the multiverse. Bringing it to a peaceful state once more….

 

And now I get to meet them! You thought as you quickly skipped down the halls of the mansion. You couldn’t wait for them to arrive. They were like your heros, pretty much celebrities now! Although few people remember the incident. The creators only allowed those who helped to save it remember the horror of what happened and their victory over the void. You remember though. You did not participate, but the creators, your parents, had let you remember. The Heros ,and their lives before all this, had been your favorite bedtime stories. You knew each hero by name and could recognize their faces if they were in front of you. Which wasn’t a dream anymore, by the end of the day this would be reality. You were bouncing on the balls of your feet in excited anticipation as your eyes turned into little stars. You were too excited the night before and could barely sleep. Your parents had told you that their long battle has ended and they were all currently napping and relaxing in the ever astounding Doodle Sphere. The creators never talked to their creations much, so they arranged for every portal opened in the Doodle Sphere to lead here. It was a place outside of Mnt. Ebott, it sat just off of the beach with an incredible view of the ocean and is an hour or so drive from a nearby city. You figured that they would certainly be surprised. Sure they saved the Multiverse, but now all the current universes are merged. Which certainly didn’t bother or surprise you. I mean the Void creatures really did do a number on everything. The Timelines were safe and that’s all that matters now. Besides, with things the way they are you can meet all of them at once! It certainly would make living with them all easier. You took a deep breath to relax yourself. Breathing in for four seconds, holding it for seven, and trying your damn hardest to breathe out for 8 seconds. You just couldn’t seem to pace yourself. Once you calmed some, you decided to grab a book from the library quickly to read while you waited for the portal to appear outside. Once you had made it back to the bottom floor of the mansion you walked outside and sat. Patiently waiting for the portal to appear as you read your book.


	2. A Portal Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Skelebros have a problem getting back home. Uh Oh.

*Yawn* “Is everyone up and ready to go Ink?” Dream murmured. 

 

Ink looked around himself surveying the current members of their…. Not so little party with a smile. “Yup looks like it Dreamy.”

 

“I don’t mean to be rude, but can we get out of here already? I’m really aching to get home and see how everyone is doing. Not that I don’t believe you. Since you said it’s fine, but… it’s more relieving to see than to hear.” Sans stated plainly.

 

“I AGREE COMPLETELY SANS! I CANNOT WAIT TO CHECK UP ON ALL OUR FRIENDS BACK IN OUR WORLD!” Papyrus eagerly said with a little bit of a kick in his step and an obvious grin on his face.

 

Ink smiled and nodded while opening the first portal. “I’m sure everyone else is just as eager to get back where they belong.”

 

Everyone in the room gave quiet nods. It had been a long journey and they couldn’t say that they weren’t ready to go back to something familiar, home seemed like an almost distant memory now. 

 

“I’ll open them one at a time so that everyone can get through safely. Just for the record. I’ll miss you guys, it’s been fun.” Ink smiled sheepishly. 

 

Everyone muttered similar words as they said their goodbyes. 

 

Blueberry was practically a blubbering mess as he clung to stretch. “B...BUT I DON'T WANNA SAY GOODBYE!! I'M GONNA MISS EVERYONE HERE!!!”

 

Stretch just smiled softly as he tried to comfort his brother. “It’s okay baby blue. I’m sure we’ll be able to visit them again sometime.” While Stretch didn’t one hundred percent get along with everyone there, he knew how much their new friends meant to Blue. 

“Y...YOU MEAN IT?” Blue Blubbered a little less loud now as Stretch nodded.

 

“DON’T WORRY MY FRIEND. OUR PATHS WILL INDEED CROSS AGAIN. I’M SURE OF IT! IT MAY BE EVEN SOONER THAN YOU THINK!.” Papyrus said while putting a firm hand on one of Blues shoulders. 

 

Blue sniffled lightly, but nodded nonetheless.

 

“I think it’s time to go bro.” Sans said motioning to the first portal Ink had opened. 

 

“ALRIGHT SANS. LET’S GO HOME! NYEH HE HE!” Papyrus walked over happily and clapped a hand onto Sans’s shoulder. 

 

Sans smiled and took a peek through the portal. He expected to find it open to their home in the underground, but instead….. Sans pulled his head back in. “Umm Ink buddy I think ya got the wrong location.”

 

Ink scowled a bit in confusion and peaked his own head through. “Huh, weird. That normally doesn’t happen. Let’s try this again.” Ink closes up the first portal before opening another one. He poked his head in first to check and …. “That’s odd.”

 

“What?” Sans said with a minor frown.

 

“I can open portals, but it only leads to this one spot.” Ink frowned.

 

“WhAT? lEt Me sEE” Error poked his head through. “InK yOu’Re UTterLY uSELeSS. hEre i’LL Do iT.” Error opened a portal and leaned in and came back out with a startled expression. 

 

Ink shifted nervously. “You too huh?”

 

Error nodded solemnly. As Papyrus stuck his head back out. Sans pulled him back in.

 

“I THINK I SAW A GIRL OUTSIDE OF THE PORTAL.” Papyrus said thoughtfully.

 

Ink sighed. “Well we aren’t getting anywhere in here and it looks fairly safe out there. So, let’s all go! Shall we?”

 

Everyone practically tripped out of the portal as they scrambled to see what awaited outside.

 

Much to their surprise as soon as they were all out they heard a giggle. It was soothing and it relaxed their souls to hear such an enchanting melody. The boys all looked over and their collective jaws dropped. There you were. Sitting on those front steps in faded blue jeans and a white off the shoulder tank top, but your attire wasn’t at all what they were staring at. No. Your face was practically radiant and filled to the brim with joy, the sun glinted off and caressed your hair with such fluid grace that it looked like you were sparkling , and your eyes. Your eyes were bright and filled with the stars that enraptured the night sky shining so happily at their presence that they dare not even breathe. For the fear that it would disturb your heavenly form. 

 

“Welcome home boys! My name is Y/N!”


	3. A Punderful Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You convince the guys that you are a friend.

You jolted up slightly at the sound of 20 bony bodies hitting the ground as they fell out of the portal. Setting down your book you smiled. They each groaned and protested trying to untangle from each other. The sight was just so ridiculous that you couldn’t help but giggle. You smiled down at them your eyes turning into little stars again. Here they were! Your heros! Your celebrity crushes…… Wait….. Oh goodness you hadn’t quite thought this through, but there was no way monsters as amazing at them would like you right? Of course not. The possibility of that was unlikely to be in your favor, but that’s alright. At least you get to be here. With them. 

 

“Welcome home boys! My name is Y/N” You smiled at them contentedly as your soul softly thrummed and skipped peacefully in your chest.

 

They all quietly gaped at you and a slow blush crept across your face at the attention. “Umm. Is everything all right? You guys need some help?” You inquired as you slowly turned your head downward and to the left averting your eyes. After a few hushed whispers you quietly cast your eyes back in their direction.

 

“Yes we are fine miss… Y/N? Was it?” Ink said sheepishly. “We were just a bit shocked to see you is all. I assure you we are fine now.” 

 

“Oh. That’s good.” You looked back fully and the skeletons are all back on their feet. 

 

“UMM.. IF I MAY, WHO ARE YOU? YOU SEEMED TO BE EXPECTING US.” Papyrus tilted his skull slightly.

 

Sans seemed to come back to his senses and gave a slightly disturbed frown. “Paps is right that is very unusual. What do ya want with us?”

 

You grinned ear to ear making sans’s frown falter slightly. “I am a daughter of the Creators. Here to give you comfort and protection after all you brave warriors had defeated the void’s minions to bring peace to the Multiverse.”

 

They looked stunned. Of course you were beautiful you were a direct descendant of the Creators themselves! 

 

Ink jumped up in the air. “So it must have been the creators that redirected the portals to lead us here! And you… you’re their daughter?”

 

“Yes, Ink. I am it’s wonderful to finally meet you.” You couldn’t seem to wipe this goofy grin off your face as you talked. At this rate you’re gonna have a permagrin like the rest of the sans’s. 

 

“You know my name?” Inks eyes sparkled as a faint rainbow blush caught his cheeks.

 

“Yes, of course I do. I know all your names!” You stood up carefully and walked a bit closer. “How could I not? You guys are the Multiverses heros. MY Heros.”

 

Your confession caused a wave of multi colored blushes to cross the groups faces.

 

“I having been waiting for this moment since I was a small girl. My parents read to me many stories from your lives. I’ve adored you all since childhood and now Here You Are!!” Standing a short distance from them you gave a light fangirling squeal. They all looked at you with various degrees of surprise. “I apologize I have just been so excited to meet you all I can't seem to contain my joy!” Your eyes sparkled again.

 

Blueberry spoke up “ MISS DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?” He shyly walked forward pointing to his face in quiet anticipation.

 

“Of course I do. You…… Are the magnificent Blueberry!” You smiled as his eyes turned into stars just like yours. “MWEH HE HE HE!” Oh God he was even more adorable than you ever imagined. “Blue, do you mind if I ask a favor? I’m certain you won’t mind, but I’d like to be sure…”

 

“YES MISS Y/N?” He tilted his head sideways while looking at you.

 

“Just Y/N is fine sweetie.”

 

Blue blushed at the term of endearment, but nodded.

 

“Umm…” Now it was your turn to blush.

 

Stretch meanwhile looked at you with a mixture of curiosity and nerves. He couldn’t even think what you’d possibly ask his bro. He may think you’re gorgeous as anything, but that doesn’t mean he won’t be cautious of you. Especially when it involves his brother.

 

“Ummm… Can I …. Can I hug you?” You ask nervously.

 

Blue’s eyes turn into lil hearts at your suggestion. “OF COURSE MISS…. I MEAN Y/N.”

 

Your smile widens as you hold out your arms and Blue leaps into them with a happy “MWEH HE HE!!”

 

You hold and cuddle him close to you. “Stars you’re even more adorable than I imagined you would be!!!” You twirled around once with him and Blue seemed to melt against you and your hugs.

 

Unbeknownst to you the rest of the little group was looking at you two with a mixture of jealousy and joy. You were so damn cute, but you were doting on blue. 

 

Stretch was the most conflicted, but hey his brother seemed happy. He walked out of the group towards you two and shoved a lollipop into his mouth before looking at you. “Looks like you got a real  _ Catch  _ there.” He nods and blue is shocked out of his happy demeanor to groan. 

 

“PAPY!!! WWWWWWHHHYYYYYYYYYY!?!” 

 

“Oh don’t worry Baby Blue, Stretch is just tryin to  _ toss  _ some humor our way. Nothin to  _ throw  _ a fit about.” You giggle. 

 

Stretch and the group look to you in surprise. While Blue looks from Stretch to you in horror.

 

“PAPY!! YOU INFECTED THE HUMAN WITH YOUR TERRIBLE HUMOR.”

 

“I don’t know Blue. I think he’s actually quite… _ humerus _ .”

 

Blue looks to you like you’ve betrayed him, while you nuzzle his skull lightly. The rest of the group is divided between groans of agony and laughter.

 

“That’s pretty good honey.” Stretch winks after his chuckling subsides. 

 

“I’m sure you all have a lot of questions, So let's move inside shall we?” You turned around and headed towards the house still holding Blue close to you. 

 

Blue was the first to notice the gorgeous ocean behind you. His eyes sparkled and he pointed behind you all with vigor. Stretch was the first to turn and he stared gaping. The rest of the group soon followed suit. You smiled. It really was beautiful wasn’t it. 

 

“Well even with this gorgeous site  _ shorely _ you won’t  _ wave _ off an invitation to come inside. I mean _ water _ we  _ wade _ -ing for?” You could barely contain your smirk. As the rest of the group once again split between groans and giggles.

 

“Where’d ya learn to pun like that kid?” Sans smirked.

 

Still holding Blue you false curtsied with your other hand. “I learned from the best. You were all my teachers.”

 

The grins from the group were unmistakable. They seemed to like you. You were glad that it all seemed to be going so well. You turned back to the door and opened them with a flourish.

 

“Welcome home saviors of the Multiverse!”


	4. A Little More About You…. And Flirting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update. Been really busy the past couple weeks with my mom's vacation for my bday and then my big sister taking me to Dallas, Texas for my bday as well. Just got back and had written this one chapter on the plane back. It was pretty damn early so forgive me if it seems a bit odd.....   
> Anyway, I'm going to try to do more frequent updates with both stories, but no promises.  
> Enjoy!

The boys all slowly followed after you staring at the high ceilings, marble flooring, and pictures lining the walls of the entry hall. 

“What are all of these honey?” Stretch casually motioned to the pictures as they passed.

 

Ink gaped. “They seem to be memories from different universes!” 

 

As if confirming his suspicions Blue pointed frantically at a picture. “OH OH LOOK THERE'S A PICTURE OF PAPY AND I. IT LOOKS LIKE THE TIME PAPY HAD ME TRY HONEY FOR THE FIRST TIME!” 

 

“You're right bro. I remember that day perfectly. Your face was priceless.” Stretch said swirling the sucker around to the other side of his mouth with a chuckle. 

 

“Well you guys are correct this hallway has pictures from before and during your battle with the void. I'm hoping with time we can continue to expand it. Add some new memories up there. Ya know, ones with all of us….” You smiled gently looking a bit bashful.

 

Blue shifted slightly in your arms as he tried to get a better view of the pictures and you couldn't help but happily snuggle your face into his shoulder. Remarking at how warm he was. Every touch was comforting, but refreshing kind of like playing in the rain. Your soul thrummed peacefully in your chest.

 

“I'M CERTAIN ALL OF US WOULD BE HONORED TO MAKE NEW MEMORIES WITH YOU Y/N.” Papyrus walked a bit faster, his long strides easily keeping up with yours. 

 

“Thanks, Paps. I'm excited to spend an eternity getting to know you all.” You brightened your smile and put an extra kick in your step. Paps knew just what to say to encourage you.

 

The rest of the skeletons stopped momentarily. 

 

“Uh kid?” Sans stared at you with confusion.

 

“Yeah Sans?” You spun around lightly on your heels to look at them. Curious as to what would cause alarm.

 

Sans was going to ignore the fact that you saying his name made every fiber of his being want to hold you and instead refocused on his question. “ You said you're wantin’ to spend an eternity with us. Does that mean that you… um… don't die?”

 

Everyone waited with bated breath for your response. Which honestly shouldn't have been possible, but I digress. 

 

Your face went from concerned and confused to grinning and giggling in an instant. “Pfft that's what you were worried about? To answer your question. I don't die of old age like most humans. You can thank my parents for that. And unless you guys have kids you're stuck with me! However, I can die from anything else that's, ya know, detrimental to a humans health. I can get sick and my health may be high, but I can be killed. CHECK me if ya want. I don't  mind. I have nothing to hide.”

 

Everyone seemed relieved as they let out the breath they'd been holding, smiling at one another… well mostly. Blackberry, Nightmare, Error, and Edgelord were still slightly scowling, but small smirks were indeed visible. 

 

Sans nodded slightly. “I think I'll have to take you up on that offer.” Sans cast a judging glance your way and although you felt slightly unnerved you managed to stay positive and stand tall. 

 

“Y/N”

L/V: 0

EXP: 0

HP: 10,000

ATK: ??? “Intent is everything”

DEF: 250

 

“Would probably cry if she accidentally stepped on a cricket.”

 

Sans gave a low appraising whistle before reading the description and snorting out a surprised laugh. The others looked on a tad confused, but seemed to relax seeing Sans relaxing into laughter. 

 

“Ya… you're… alright by me kid.” Sans waved a dismissive hand, before walking forward to hold out his hand. “Name's Sans, Sans the skeleton. Although you already knew that didn't cha?”

 

You smiled at him a sparkle of excitement in your eyes. You set Blue down and held out your hand. “Y/N, Y/N the guardian.” 

 

You both shook hands and laughed as the sound of duo whoopee cushions filled the air. You and Sans descended into a fit of snorts and giggles. 

 

You were the first to break the laughter with conversation again. “The Ol’ Whoopee cushion in the hand trick. It's always funny.” 

 

Sans composed himself and his face melted into contentment. “You're right about that kid.” 

 

You two smiled lightly at each other, standing in companionable silence.

 

Red was the first to clear his throat. “As lovely as it is ta see ya two starin’ at one o’nother. I'd like ta hear more bout what's going on from you sweetheart.” Red smirked in your direction. 

 

You and Sans both flushed before facing Red. 

 

“Right, Right. Getting back on track. I'm sure you guys have plenty of questions and we still have the tour of the house to get through, picking out rooms, and dinner… Then I'm sure you all probably want to get some more sleep. You only just got back after all.” 

 

“That sounds lovely kitten.” Your rambling is cut short by G as he saunters over. “And may I say how lovely it is to see such a vision of beauty. If everyone else wasn't here I’d be tempted to ask if I was dreamin. And if this is a dream I pray I never wake up.” G pulls you flush to him holding you gently in his embrace. “What do ya say? Wanna go off on a little adventure alone? Maybe you can help me pick out my room?” 

 

Your face starts heating up as you try to formulate a coherent sentence in your brain to no avail. Instead you settle for small little strangled noises as your soul does the electric slide in your chest. Every place G has his hands on you feels like electricity. Not painful, but warm and fierce making you squirm lightly as your body heats up. Your pupils turn into little hearts before you’re pulled up and out of his grip.

 

“G that's no way to treat a lady. You are clearly making her uncomfortable. I'm sorry miss.” 

 

You are set back on your feet and brushed off slightly. Aster gives you a polite once over before nodding to himself and extending a hand your way. “It's lovely to meet you Y/N. I am Aster and the one getting a tad overly friendly is my brother G. I apologize for his abrupt actions.” 

 

You hold out your hand and Aster places a chaste kiss to the back of it. Causing your face to work double time on your blush and a tingle to go up your arm and down your spine. Dancing just beneath the surface of your skin. You glance over at G who looks overly pleased and not at all sorry about his prior actions. In fact he looks like he's eyeing up an opening to do so again as he lights up a smoke. 

 

“I personally think she was enjoying it bro. She looked happy enough to me.” G smirks. He hasn't missed the little hearts in your eyes. He was sort of shocked that your eyes were capable of the same magic theirs are, but he was undoubtedly pleased. He was looking forward to seeing how many different reactions he could get from you. 

Aster sighs. “Please forgive him, he lacks most forms of self restraint.”

 

G looks taken aback, and mockingly staggers backwards a few steps holding the lit cigarette between his phalanges. Aster scoffs lightly as G grins again.

 

Blue looks concerned and walks a bit closer to you. “ARE YOU ALRIGHT Y/N?”

 

Finally your voice seems to come back and you let out a staggered breath. “...Uh… Yep.. Yep.. I'm.. Uh I'm Okay. Just a bit flustered Blue sweety. Umm.. give me a few seconds I think my brain’s fried…” 

 

G chuckles. And Blue looks horrified. “ OH NO! I DON'T KNOW MUCH ABOUT HUMANS BUT I'M SURE THAT YOUR BRAIN BEING FRIED IS MOST CERTAINLY NOT GOOD FOR YOU! WHAT CAN I DO TO HELP?!” 

 

“S’okay Blue it's just an expression meaning I'm having a hard time thinking straight…. I think I'm fine now though.” You straighten a bit and try not to think about how many of them are staring at you after your reaction. Since it clearly screams one of two things. One clearly interested, or two easily flustered. Both of which are good for the skeletons in question. 

 

“ARE YOU CERTAIN YOU ARE ALRIGHT? 

 

“Yup. Perfectly fine now. On With The Tour!!!” 


	5. The Tour and More Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You start up the tour and things get a bit emotional. Lucky for you, you have amazing new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post on Monday, but it was my 21st b-day. So I didn't quite have time to finish the chapter and post it. Please forgive me. >.<  
> This chapter is a bit all over the place, but I still hope you enjoy!

“Well I should probably start at the beginning for this tour… soo… the first set of double doors to your left there leads to the dining room and kitchen area, but I'll show you guys that bit at the end. The double doors on the right here….” You pause taking a moment to open the doors with flourish. “Lead to the living room and entertainment area.” 

 

The skelies look around the room noting the large array of what looks to be heavenly soft furniture among other things.

 

“In here you guys can relax to the max! There's a small game area over to the left complete with pool and air hockey. Just off to the right here is a bar and snack area, which I can help with or you can pour yourselves. Just don't make any pour decisions when drinking. Above the tv is a projector screen in case we wanna feel like we're in the theaters. We have a rather large selection of movies and games to choose from. Speaking of we have practically every gaming system available so feel free to give them a whirl.  And the furniture is the most comfy cuddly stuff I could find.” 

 

The boys look around appraisingly and satisfied you move on. 

 

You walk farther into the living room back towards the left side and past the gaming area towards another door. Everyone follows you, but a few pause to take a closer look at everything with excitement. 

 

“This is one of my favorite rooms.” You reach for the door while everyone looks at it in curiosity. Slightly perking up at a room being one of your favorites. 

 

You start to speak again oblivious to the curious looks. “I know we could just walk down the beach, but there is something so nice and satisfying about having a pool and hot tub indoors.” You open the door softly to reveal a pool that is, for the most part, indoors. Half of the pool, however, is outside separated by a moveable wall so you can keep swimming in colder weather and swim in both during the warmer days. Off to the side there was indeed a hot tub and it was big enough to fit the whole crew plus some. There was also an array of chairs and tables positioned carefully around the outer edges and a closet off to the side labeled ‘Pool toys’. 

 

The rest of the crew took time to appreciate the room and you smiled seeing a look of awe on a few faces. 

 

“Well come along guys and watch your step don't want anyone to  _ slip  _ up on their own footing.” A few chuckles were heard as you continued on your way. You walked back into the main hall right behind the staircase. Passing the door that lead out back in favor of the one directly across from the one you left from. “Here we have the gym for some of you non lazy bones. It’s complete with treadmills, bench press, ellipticals, dumbbells, dance studio, and gymnasium. There is another part to this gym out back which I will show off in a moment.” You let them look around mildly amazed that not one of them has interrupted your tour. Though you wanted to chalk up their reactions to pure shock alone. You were certain the second half of the gym would get some mouths moving though. So you lead them outside. There was a rather large garden and greenhouse to the right and the remainder of the pool to the left. You continued walking on the pathway. Sort of losing yourself humming lightly as you walk past the flowers that lined the brown cobblestone path and certainly not noticing the soft looks you were getting as you did so. Soon your little surprise comes into view and very shortly a few surprised yelps follow. 

 

Blue rushes to your side and looks at you with bright wide starry sockets. “IS THAT WHAT I THINK IT IS HUMAN?!?” Blue had forgotten his manners in favor of excitement and called you human. How cute. 

 

“If you're thinking obstacle course and extensive area for making puzzles. All for the sake of training and hijinks. Then you'd be correct dear friend.” You smirked as Blue practically vibrated next to you before chatting quickly with, an also excited, Papyrus. But, someone had to interrupt.  

 

“I GUESS IT'S ALRIGHT FOR A HUMAN MADE CONTRAPTION, BUT I THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE EDGE WILL HAVE TO ADJUST IT LATER TO MATCH MY IMPRESSIVE STANDARDS.”

 

You smirked knowing that Edge was actually excited if his new found voice in all this had any indication. So you responded with a mock curtsy and a bow of your head. “Truly the highest of compliments from you Lord Edge. I look forward to your improvements on this poor humans contraption.” 

 

Whatever Edge was expecting it wasn't that. He flushed a dark red rushing to his cheekbones. You called him Lord Edge. Oh he could get used to that. “WELL… WELL GOOD. YOU SHOULD.” 

 

“YOU COULDN'T POSSIBLY DO A GOOD JOB SO I SUPPOSE I WILL BE FORCED TO HELP YOU.” BlackBerry smirked at Edges growing scowl. 

 

“Come now boys.” You tutted lightly. “There is plenty of room for everyone who wants to participate. No need to be at eachothers throats. Not unless you want me to referee and inevitably break up said battle.” 

 

Edge and Black both gave you an inquisitive look. 

 

“AND HOW ON EARTH DO YOU EXPECT TO STOP US?” Edge smirked and brought a hand to his hip. 

 

“A lady never reveals her secrets on the first date. Come on boys you should know better.” You mocked with a smirk of your own. 

 

Edge and Black both looked taken aback as they flushed trying to figure out what the hell you even were. You giggled at their expressions before triumphantly turning on your heels towards the house. 

 

“We can look more at this tomorrow if you guys want. However, I wanna finish this tour sometime today so we should continue.”

 

Black slowly climbing down from his flustered state spoke after you. “AND HOW LONG DO YOU PLAN ON KEEPING US HERE. WHAT ABOUT OUR OLD HOMES AND FRIENDS? NOT THAT ID CALL ANY OF THE FOOLS FROM MY UNIVERSE FRIENDS, BUT IT MATTERS NOT.”

 

You paused your walk back to the house. You expected that question a lot sooner to be honest but you didn't expect Black to be the one to ask. The rest of the group took your pause as contemplation, thinking maybe you hadn't thought it through, but curiously waited for your response.

 

You turned back around. “Well…… the thing is….. umm....”

 

“QUIT STALLING AND JUST TELL US ALREADY.” Edge snapped.

 

You winced lightly. “You're right. Sorry. Well you see your battle against the void really did a number on the barriers between worlds so to prevent further chaos from breaking out we kinda sorta merged them?”

 

Everyone looked shocked and concerned. Rightfully so considering what they'd just been told. The universe's being merged should result in absolute chaos. 

 

“You don't need to worry though! Everything has been properly taken care of by my parents. We have supplemented the idea into most monsters that these are different factions or rather monsters cousins of theirs trapped in different areas. Alternate versions have even been given their preferred nicknames. Which to make things easier on everyone will be added next to their original names when you think about the specific version! Also, as a bonus to all this fun stuff we made sure to release all the monsters still trapped underground and the humans to be honest will never really have thought you guys were underground in the first place. Ummm… mainly to avoid absolute chaos…. All of these monsters coming above ground seems quite like an invasion regardless of how peaceful. Also, I can't say there won't be...but there should be less racism than there might have been since you guys were technically ‘never underground’. So people will consider you normal. I know it's a lot to take in, but I can explain it more if you have any questions. So if you ever wanted to see your friends, I can definitely take you to visit them, or you can always call them. Numbers have been automatically changed in your phones to make your specific friends along with contact names if you didn't nickname them yourself.” You waited patiently as they all processed the information. 

 

“Darling, you said most monsters believe that they're  cousins? Who's excluded from that?” Mutt looked at you with a stern gaze as if he didn't quite trust you. This was a trial and you were on full blast. 

 

“Well you guys of course, but everyone else still thinks you're all cousins. And the respective royal families of each new monster nation. Toriel, Asgore, Asriel, Chara, and Frisk. The Prince has been returned to his body with his soul in tact. And regardless of which timeline you come from neither Frisk or Chara has had time to become corrupted. All of them are safe.” You folded your hands in front of you trying to get the most out that you could remember from what your parents told you. You had seen them visibly tense at the mention of the children, but after your explanation the tension was much less than it had been.

 

“Do the kids still have their powers to RESET?” G looked at you seriousness in his gaze unwavering and piercing. In fact your once relaxed party was anything but now. 

 

You let out a little snort of laughter. “ Sorry sorry, but oh gods no! We're trying to minimize chaos and those kids having it would be more hell than they've managed to cause.”

 

“Does anyone still have that power kid?” Everyone was starting to relax at your answer until Sans broke the silence. Of course he had to ask that question…

 

You sighed heavily. “Well you see…” You started to visibly tense up. Would they still like you? Would they even want to stick around once you told them? Oh gods above you were going to lose your new friends the people you admired so much. The people you loved… 

 

Suddenly you feel a hand on your shoulder tight and reassuring. You hadn't realized you had started shaking lightly and clenched your eyes shut. You open your eyes to see Tango standing there to reassure you with a rather worried expression. “IT WILL BE ALRIGHT Y/N. TAKE A DEEP BREATH. WE WILL STILL BE HERE FOR YOU. I MAY NOT REMEMBER AS MUCH ABOUT THE RESETS AS MY BROTHER, BUT YOU ARE MUCH DIFFERENT FROM OUR FRIEND FRISK. YOU DON'T NEED TO WORRY ABOUT US FEARING YOU.”

 

You practically melted. Tears bubbled up in the edges of your vision as Tango picked you up bridal style into a hug. You nuzzled your face into him lightly until you were calm enough to continue. He started to lower you back down, but you didn't want to leave the safety of his arms just yet. You practically clung to his neck. He flushed, but got the message. Instead of setting you down he settled for sitting down with you in his lap.

 

You took a deep breath before continuing. “Yeah… Yeah, I have it, but it's a far cry different than the exact powers the kids could wield. I have it as a last resort. If something bad happens, if I'm not quick enough to save you guys I can RESET to the moment you guys tumbled out of the portal or back to the last time I decided to SAVE. I can use it whenever I need, but I do have to deal with the repercussions of it.”

 

Sans is much calmer than before whether it was from your mini breakdown or because it didn't bother him as much since it was you was unclear. He definitely was still upset the power existed that was a given fact for all of them. He spoke more relaxed and a tad quieter almost trying to pacify you with the vibes he was giving off. “I’m not worried about you using it. After  all you said it was to help protect us right? You also mentioned that it’d only reset to outside the house here. Which is a far cry better than the underground, but you mentioned repercussions?”

 

You swallowed. “Yeah, umm.. if I use it my body will still carry over any injuries I've sustained as well as… umm at least one broken bone….”

 

You could see the visible wince from the group. You may be human, but that doesn't mean a broken bone would hurt less. They were all pretty upset by this information, but more so now since they knew that it would hurt you if you used it. Which gave them some reassurance that you wouldn't be using it very often  and even if you did, you'd be pretty easy to just kill. 

 

“What… what if you died?” Blue almost whispered while he looked at you in mild terror. Worried for what might become of you. 

 

You were actually kind of touched. Blue and everyone else still seemed worried for your well being. It's like Tango said… they're still here for you. “Well I don't have anything to base it off of, but I assume my pressing injuries get healed and my HOPE remains the same as before I died.”

 

Blue practically flung himself at you and clung to you like you'd up and die on him right then and there. You scoffed lightly looking down at him, but it morphed into a smile rather quickly. You pet his skull lightly before giving it a gentle kiss. “You don't need to worry about me Blue. I'll be alright, besides what are the chances of that happening anyway? I'm made of tough stuff and there's not a snowball's chance in hell I'm gonna leave you guys without a fight.”

 

Blue smiled up at you wholeheartedly while trying to hold back tears of worry. “YOU DON'T NEED TO WORRY, PAPY AND I WILL PROTECT YOU. I PROMISE.”

 

You looked taken aback. “Blue that's not how it's supposed to work. I'm supposed to protect you guys remember?” You pouted.

 

“BUT IF YOU DO THAT THEN WHO WILL PROTECT YOU? EVERYONE NEEDS ASSISTANCE SOMETIMES.” Blue frowned. 

Your heart swelled with affection for Blue. He really was sweet. “I guess we'll just have to protect each other then.” You leaned down and decided to give him a kiss between his eye sockets. Blues eyes fluttered closed for a moment when your lips touched his face. Before he stumbled back a bit with a bright blue flush on his cheeks. 

 

You reluctantly got up from Tangos lap and stretched your arms above your head. “Well we should probably continue this tour before it gets much too late. At this rate we will never eat dinner, but let's leave any additional questions for then shall we?”

 

Your group nodded starting to relax again.

You started making your way back but were stopped by someone scooping you up into their arms. You smiled up at Papyrus. 

 

“HUMAN Y/N I HAVE CAPTURED YOU, SO NOW YOU MUST LET ME CARRY YOU THE REST OF THE WAY TO THE HOUSE .” 

 

Blue pouted. “I WANT TO HOLD HER TO PAPYRUS! HAND HER OVER.” 

 

“NEVER I SHALL NEVER SURRENDER TO YOU BLUE! NYEH HE HE!” 

 

Papyrus and Blue raced around the yard both trying to ‘capture’ you. Soon their outertale versions joined. Leo and Orion respectively. The tension had melted leaving you both giggly and happy. The rest of the group seemed amused watching all this nonsense and you couldn't help but feel lucky you now had such wonderful friends.


	6. Finishing the Tour and a Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finish up the house tour finally, but it gets interrupted by what was supposed to be a surprise.

You were eventually ‘rescued’ by Sans who set you gently on your feet. You were in much better spirits now than you had been earlier. Papyrus, Leo, Blue, and Orion pouted but accepted that the tour needed finishing. You showed them the second floor which was really only bedrooms. Each had a conjoined bathroom between them for convenience, since it was likely that the pairs would want to stay near each other. They were well equipped even if they were currently fairly boring waiting for them to choose the rooms. You smiled and made your way to the third floor. 

 

“This floor is a tad different from the last floor, there are some bedrooms along the side of the hall closest to us. Other than that there are three other rooms to show you. We have the observatory to our right, the lab is the middle door ahead of us, and the library which is the door on the far left. Let's start with the observatory shall we?” You move to the right with purpose as you push open the door. They had an idea, but they weren't prepared. 

 

The room was gorgeous to be honest. The floor was ornate swirling brown tile while the ceiling was wooden shuttered and circular.  Detailed model planets hung in order around the room from the ceiling depicting the milky way. There were bookshelves with scrolls, charts, and books lining the walls and above each was a different type of world map. In between every set of shelves were gorgeous tapestries depicting different constellations and a couple of small ladders lay against them near the shelving. A couple dimly lit drawing boards and desks cluttered the  _ space _ . Some papers and books cluttered the desks since you had been up there a few times before they got there. The was a globe in the middle of the room and past that at the far end of the room was a twisting staircase up to a small platform which held a rather large telescope. There were a few small gasps and more than one skeleton looked excited about the room. Hell even the outertale bunch looked kind of excited. You smiled and let them look around a bit. Eventually though the tour had to continue. 

 

“You guys can look at it more another day. Whenever you want really.” You smiled seeing that even some of the Papys were having fun too. Although most of the Sanses were much more so. There wasn’t much to see since the stars weren’t out quite yet, but they seemed content with the equipment and books. Goodness were they going to love the lab and the library. Everyone seemed a little reluctant but followed you to the next room. 

 

“Come on guys cheer up. I’m certain you Sanses can appreciate the lab at the very least.” You opened the door while looking back at their slightly shocked faces since the guys seemed like they had forgotten what the next room contained. Outside was more so for the Papyruses while the upstairs seemed a tad more catered for the Sanses and you were enjoying all the happy reactions with great pleasure. You had not however been expecting the look that crossed their faces as they looked into the lab. Some of them seemed close to tears while a couple others seemed shocked if nothing else. However it was not for the reasons you were expecting. You looked back into the lab with a smile only to be met with a few of the Gasters working happily. Your smile faded slightly into a more miffed expression. You had told them to stay away for the day so that the boys weren’t overwhelmed. You crossed into the room with heavy purposeful strides grabbing Undertale and Underswaps Gasters which you happily referred to as Sci and Dings.

 

“You guys were supposed to keep everyone out for today!! I said that we shouldn’t overwhelm them and what do you  **_boneheads_ ** do? You come here anyway! Goodness I’m soo angry I could just! Hmph!” You pouted and stomped your foot once with an angry click against the polished concrete flooring while Sci and Dings visibly flinched. “There better be a good reason for this or so help me I will kick all of your butts into next week.” 

 

Sci and Dings looked at each other before nodding. Dings decided to speak up since he was so much better with emotions and ...umm comfort. “Now Y/N you know we didn’t mean to interrupt your tour and we had no way of knowing when they’d be back. WE ALL apologize for disrupting your tour. Although I can’t say we are unhappy to see our brothers OMPH….. a bit early.” The last of his sentence was interrupted by both Stretch and Blue hugging him in a death grip.  

 

You sighed lightly as Dings comforted you from his short distance away by rubbing your back with wisps of his magic. “I understand, and you’re forgiven, but let me make this clear it is not okay that you guys broke the agreement. I do forgive you, but I hope in the future you guys try to keep your promises.” 

 

Quite a few of the skellie-bros decided to join and talk with their older brothers. Well the ones that had them anyway. Everyone else just kind of looked around seemingly curious with a few looking slightly bored. Eventually the quiet chatter was broken by Stretch who grabbed your hand firmly in his own. 

 

“Honey…. I don’t know how you managed to bring them all back, but…. Thank you… so much.” You could see how much it meant to him, it was written all over his features and it warmed your heart and soul. In fact it almost makes up for the fact that they disregarded the agreement…. Almost. 

 

“No problem. It would have been hard to get them out of the void if we hadn’t had a distraction. It was my mission while you guys had been fighting the main forces of the void I was on a rescue mission!” You looked rather proud of yourself for that. It wasn’t an easy mission by any means, but you managed with minor injuries…. Mainly to your pride. However that's a story for another time.

 

Stretch as well as a majority of others looked at you with a mixture of respect, awe, and overwhelming gratitude. WD manages to pull himself away from Mutt, and well Black wasn’t putting up much of a fight in the matter but anywho, to quietly walk over to you. He scoops you up by your waist into him while you let out a very girly and undignified squeak. He grins and leans down to rest his head on your shoulder a smug grin placed squarely on his face. 

 

“Yup, Y/N here is OUR little savior. In fact I don’t know if you boys deserve her. Might just have to keep her all to myself.”

 

You shiver slightly as his breath and smooth voice passes right by your ear. You blush profusely and try to maintain a composed facade. 

 

“ ‘mon WD you gotta stop teasing me. Let me go.” You squirm a bit, more than a little embarrassed because of previous events while Dings and Sci look at WD umamused.

 

Mutt decided to be the one to rescue you, tugging you out of his brothers arms and into his own before setting you on one of the tables. “Nice to see you Darlin’ I apologize for my bro. Sometimes he just doesn’t know where to keep his hands.” 

 

You blush a bit more before realizing the position Mutt has you in and it is much worse than his brothers positioning. Mutt is standing at his full height while your butt is on the table and he stands just between your legs. If you dropped down you were sure you’d have your legs snuggly secured on his hips. His hands are gripping your waist lightly with just his thumbs tucked under the hem of your shirt cool bones brushing against your now exposed skin while he gazes down at your now beet red face. Sultry expression and all. That combined with the feeling of a cool breeze and carbonation bubbling in your soul was enough to make you melt a bit. Much much worse than WDs arm around your waist and head on your shoulder. WD just laughs watching your expression while his brother flusters you further by bringing a hand up just to brush his thumb lightly across your right cheek. You couldn’t make a coherent sentence now if you wanted to, but you attempt it by trying to focus on your annoyance with WD instead. 

 

“You’ve… You’ve ...umm.. taught P..pup here some bad habits WD.”

 

WD just chuckles. “Ya well he seems to have upped his game since I last saw him. Didn’t think that it’d be so easy to get a rise outta him though. Guess you just have that effect huh Sweetheart?” 

 

You shrug lightly and turn your attention towards Mutt again whose face is now much much closer than you remember. You jump ever so slightly, before Black yanks Mutt away. Mutt just chuckles as his brother quickly lectures him about how unacceptable both of his brothers flirting with a human is. You take a moment to calm your rapidly beating heart. You hadn’t realized how much tension was in the room until it started to fizzle out of existence followed only by mild concern.

 

“You okay honey?” Stretch was a bit concerned since you seemed a bit ready to pass out had you held your breath any longer. Definitely gotta make a note to remember to breathe. Just because they don’t need it that doesn’t mean you don’t.

 

You took a deep breath once more and nodded closing your eyes to regain your composure. 

 

“You guys are gonna be the death of me. I really don’t think I can handle more hot flirty skeletons.” You hadn’t meant to say the second sentence out loud, but didn’t even realize you had said anything wrong until you reopened your eyes to look at Stretch who just stared at you with wide eyelights and a surprisingly flustered expression.

 

“Oh… ummm... “ You blushed as you tried to think of a single thing to fix what you just said. You almost wished they wouldn’t remember [Load]s simply so you could undo your current embarrassment. You quickly covered your blushing face with your hands. 

 

“Forget I said anything at all alright?! Stars this is embarrassing…” You muttered. 

 

Electing to show you [Mercy] Stretch reached up to slowly remove one of your hands and gave it a gentle squeeze. 

 

“Honey I don’t think anyone is gonna  _ burn  _ you for saying we’re hot. In fact I’m certain a lot of us are  _ stoked  _ you think so. Although you saying so has prob’ly  _ heated _ up the competition. If you can’t handle the  _ heat  _ though. Let me know so I can help ya  _ cool  _ down.”

 

You smirked a bit feeling a tad better although mildly confused. You had to wonder if he said most of that because he wanted to make you smile with puns or… Nevermind that line of thought. You were just relieved that no one thought you were weird. In fact the room seemed slightly more intense, but enjoyably so? What an odd feeling and not a single brother berated Stretch for his puns yet another oddity. 

 

It was then that Sci decided to clear his throat drawing the attention back to himself. “Well I think that’s our cue to leave for now. We’ll make sure to stop by every now and again.”

 

Dings smiled happily at you and nodded. “Oh! And don’t be afraid to stop by our place when you feel like it! It’s just down the road. Y/N can show you all sometime!”

 

With hugs and hasty goodbyes you were soon left alone with the skelebros again. 

 

“Well, Just two more rooms to go then.” You gave your brightest smile helping to ease some of the remaining tension in the air.

 

“WAIT TWO MORE ROOMS? I THOUGHT ONLY THE LIBRARY WAS LEFT?” Leave it up to Pap to remember that sort of thing.

 

“Well.. yeah, but I figured I should show you all my room. Don’t want you guys not knowing where to find me. However there is one rule I wanna set up right away. You guys can’t just shortcut into my room. You have to shortcut outside it and knock.” You smirked.

 

“Eh. Seems fair to me kiddo.” Sans said nonchalantly. 

 

“WHERE IS YOUR ROOM ANYWAY Y/N?” Blue looked at you with a slight head tilt. It kinda reminded you of a puppy and you had to mentally reel yourself in so you wouldn’t immediately d’aww. 

 

“You’ll see Blueberry.” You walked out of the room and headed towards the library, checking the clock on your way out. You smiled seeing that it was right on time. You’re actually kind of lucky the Gaster Brothers stopped in otherwise the tour wouldn’t have stretched out far enough. You quickly pace over and open the door. 

 

The boys follow, and one by one start to slow down as they shuffle in. Sure the beautifully lined ornate bookcases were something to marvel at, but they couldn’t help but stare up. The top of the library as well as the two outward facing walls were made entirely of glass allowing a crystal clear view of outside. In between panes of glass on the walls and oval ceiling were gold polished metal support beams that laced perfectly together. And at this time you could see thousands upon thousands of stars. There wasn’t any light pollution this far out so you could admire them in all their glory as the starlight slowly filtered through the glass. The lights in the library were fairly dim only lit by special lanterns which gave the place this dreamy feeling and the plush carpet gently caved under foot. It was like walking on clouds under a starry moonlit sky and the warmth and comfort of it flowed through their bones like a calming breeze. 

 

“This is by far my favorite place in the house. My room is nice too, but the high ceiling with the dim lighting and the stars always makes me feel at ease.” They could only nod in response as you showed them around at a much slower pace, gently wading through the sea of bookshelves. Until you got to a thinner spiral staircase in the front right corner. You led them up to the second section of the library which wasn’t much to be honest, but it was nice. It was a thinner balcony area with a couple of chairs to read on and the bookcases were built into the walls up there. The first and only door on the left when you walk up is your room. 

 

You open your own room door to let the skellies peer inside. Your room had polished and heated wood flooring for those cold winter nights and the only wall facing outwards was entirely made of glass with a space for your balcony which spanned the length of your room and the window. Your bed was close to the glass wall in the back left corner of the room so you could look out at the stars as you fell asleep. Your sheets were lazily tossed back on the bed figuring you’d fix them later, but the rest of your room was fairly organized and tidy. Your walk in closet which was partially opened was on your right as soon as you walked in and your big bathroom was located on the far right towards the back with space between the two doors for your entertainment center and T.v. You had a small birch desk with a high tech desktop next to your bed and your laptop bag was snug between the two. You had a small rug in the center of the room depicting your star sign in constellation form with a robin's egg blue couch facing the T.v. Your bathroom was really nice too. It had a big bathtub with jets and a shower head that could change colors as well as connect via bluetooth. You had ample counter space in there and it was entirely japanese themed, extra relaxing. The boys seemed captivated probably adoring your room as much as you did when you got it. Your parents certainly knew how best to spoil you. You smiled gently.

 

“Well that completes the tour. I hope you guys enjoy living here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up giving the Gaster Brothers the names that LazyRainDancer has for her story "The Glitch" (Which is really awesome by the way check it out if you haven't yet link here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726867/chapters/29023554 ) A: Because I couldn't think of a single thing to call them, and B: because I thought the names really suited them. Also, once again apologize if it's a tad all over the place, I keep deciding to write late into the night while I'm dead tired....
> 
> Anyways as always Hope you enjoyed!


	7. Race Ya There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have fun and make a bet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will hopefully be posting another 2-3 chapters by Monday to make up for my absence. No promises though. Been really tired and overwhelmed these past couple weeks. Hope you enjoy!

“How about we head down to dinner yeah?”

You smiled as you closed your door behind them with a quiet click. Everyone started slowly making their way down the stairs careful not to trip over one another. You figured that you'd wait until they were all down before you attempted ‘ _ The Thing’. _

 

“Y/N ARE YOU NOT COMING DOWN?” Papyrus questioned with a tilt of his head.

 

“Oh no. I am. Just waiting till you guys get down to the bottom. Don't worry about it okay? Just get to the bottom I promise I will follow soon.” You tried to remain nonchalant, only the faintest hint of a smile giving you away.

 

“ALRIGHTY IF YOU SAY SO.” Papyrus followed everyone else down. When everyone was down safely they all turned to you expectantly.  

 

Your grin came back full force as you grabbed the small hand towel that was tossed over the railing near the staircase.You placed it under your left hand and jumped, swinging your feet over to sit on the railing. Then, facing outwards towards the library you pushed off and slid down the banister. You squealed a bit in delight leaning back a tad as giggles broke out from your chest while you slid down the long winding staircase. You watched as the world spun by and as soon as you hit the last part of the staircase you flew off and into Papyrus’s arms with a squeak. 

 

Papyrus held you with a fond look in his eyes as Blue practically vibrated with excitement. You felt warmth being held by Pap. Kind of like the sun on a breezy day. It felt grounding, happy. 

 

“THAT LOOKS LIKE SO MUCH FUN!! CAN I TRY NEXT MISS Y/N!!” Blue bounced next to you both as you giggled. 

 

“Sure Blue. Just be careful and hurry on up so we can get to dinner okay? Orion did you wanna go with him?” You smiled in the adorably shy balls direction. 

 

Orion looked up shocked as if not quite expecting you to ask him when there are so many others around before nodding quickly and enthusiastically. “I Would Love To!” 

 

Blue then grabbed his hand and eagerly pulled him up the stairs rambling aimlessly. While Stretch and Astro looked on with mild distress etched clearly on their faces. 

 

You looked over to them with reassuring smile. “Don't worry. They'll be just fine. They both have gloves to help with friction, and if they need it. I'll.. catch them. Speaking of.” You patted Paps arm lightly to let him know you wanted down and he complied. The boys waved at you from the top before, one after the other, sliding down with gleeful laughter. You hadn't thought about asking them to go one at a time for safety reasons, and the idea came a tad too late as they both flew off the railing. You  _ were _ there to catch them, so you attempted but were promptly tackled to the ground. Orion ended up with his face on your shoulder and his right hand accidentally gripped your chest. While Blue ended up on top of the pile but, well,  sideways. You laughed as the two on top of you giggled. You were glad they had fun. Stretch was the first to help his brother off and you tried to sit up with Orion. Orion was like a relaxing swim, refreshing and calm with hints of energy rippling below the surface. Orion realized the position he was in and ended up blushing, a faint light blue and pink galaxy swirled up on his cheeks. You stared some in awe and reached up to touch his cheek gently. 

 

“...So pretty…..” You murmured. As you tried to figure out how that blush was even possible. Cupping his cheek and tilting his head ever so slightly as the blush grew. “That's so cute how does it do that?” 

 

“Magic.” Astro, who was looking at you plenty amused, said offering his hand to his brother. His brother gratefully accepted. 

 

You realized what you were doing and blushed, quickly getting back on your feet. You half hid behind some of your hair before apologizing. “ I just wasn't thinking. I'm so sorry for getting so close to your face! I really didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. It just looked so pretty and I couldn't control myself. I mean I've never seen it up close before and seeing it now just made me …” You were cut off with a hand on your shoulder. 

 

Cosmic smiled. “Don't worry about it. I'm sure you didn't  _ planet.  _ And you seem  _ out of this world  _ embarrassed. So I'm sure we can find it in our hearts to forgive ya.”

 

You looked up slightly before letting out an unlady like snort. “Pfft…. that was bad… but thank you.” You smiled your blush still gracing your features. 

 

Cosmic couldn't have looked prouder of the reaction he got from you, grinning widely. 

 

“Besides I could tell my bro was having the  _ breast  _ time over there.” Astro smiled as Orion looked at you with mild horror insisting that he was very sorry for his actions albeit unintentional. 

 

You frowned a bit. “It's fine. Accidents happen. It was my fault for not telling you guys to come down one at a time. Besides I'm glad my squishy body could cushion  _ some  _ of the blow.”

 

Orion nodded slowly and you smiled reassuringly. 

 

“Let's make our way down to dinner! I AM Starving. C’Mon.” You waved your hand forward as you raced towards the front of the group. You stopped short of the door, a devious smirk making its way onto your face. “How about we make this extra fun, hmm? First one downstairs to the dining room doors wins. Teleporters and magic users of any kind will be considered cheaters and their win will be invalid. Winner gets to ask one of the other participants to do whatever they want within reason. Sound fun?” You cast a look over your shoulder your devious smirk bordering on downright cocky. “Unless you babybones are to scared to face me?”

 

They looked ready before, but that statement caused an uproar. 

 

“HUMAN YOU DARE TO CHALLENGE THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE EDGE!!! I SHALL MAKE YOU REGRET YOUR DECISION WITH EVERY FIBRE OF YOUR BEING!!!” Edge stormed over to you and planted a hand above your head whirling you around with your back to the door. 

 

Your smirk grew a bit wider as you reached a hand up to caress his cheek. “Oh I look forward to it. Please give me a challenge, but don't complain when you lose.” You coo at him. 

 

He blushes, but seems slightly more agitated by your comment. 

 

You relax into a more childish smile before carefully moving your hand, so no one can see, onto the door knob. “Speaking of. It starts now.” You turn the door knob throwing the door open and pushing off it to get a boost. As you bolted down the hall towards the stairs you could hear the arguing and footfalls of the skellies behind you. You flew down the staircase, your hair flying behind you. You couldn't help the giggles as you raced, the thrill of it taking over. You could tell the only reason that the bros were having any difficulties at all was simply because of all the twists and turns of the staircases. You weren't expecting Blue to overtake you by a bit having pushed off all the walls he could and sliding past you before continuing his sprint. Ink wasn't far behind, using his brush to slide down the staircases with ease. G dropped down past you with a lit cigarette and a wink. You huffed and decided to put your all into it.overtaking him and Ink, but running just short of passing Blue.  G ran along next to Ink for a moment and said something you couldn't hear. Ink nodded to him with a smile before using his brush to launch G forward. He caught up to Blue just barely. He then proceeded to grab Blues bandanna and yanked him backwards into you just before Blue could touch the door. G slided to a stop placing his hand on the door with a victorious smirk. 

 

You and Blue gave matching pouts. You were sure G had to have cheated. Ink helped both of you up smiling. 

 

“Awwww c’mon Ink! Why would you help G!?” You huff. 

 

“YEAH, THAT WAS A SNEAKY TACTIC INK!!!” Blue crossed his arms and tapped his foot. 

 

G gives you both a sly grin. “Ink and I made a deal of sorts.”

 

“What kind of deal?” You raised a brow crossing your arms over your chest. 

 

G gives a half shrug. “Just that I’d share the prize kitten. You never said teams weren't allowed after all.” 

 

“You're right. I didn't rule out teams. I just didn't expect anyone to think of it. Speaking of… where did everyone go?” You looked towards the stairs.“ I would’ve thought that with all Edges backtalk that he was gonna be one of the first down.”

 

G chuckles. “ ‘M sure he would be, but him and Black were busy sabotaging each other as I passed.” 

 

You smirk. “That does sound like something they'd do.” You march over to the bottom of the stairs. “HEY GUYS. CONTEST IS OVER GET YOUR BONY BUTTS DOWN HERE FOR DINNER!” 

 

You hear mild swearing as the group of skellies descend the steps. You walk back to G. “So what one thing did you guys want as a prize?” 

 

G smile widens and he removes his cigarette from his mouth. “Nothing much Kit. Just a kiss.”

 

You giggle. “Oh? Who from?” 

 

G shoots you a sultry smile. “You of course.”

 

Your face flushes. ‘Well he never specified type of kiss….’ You nod. “M’kay. Just one for each of you.”

 

G raises a brow bone, a questioning smirk on his face while he waits for his prize. 

 

You reach up holding the side of his face in your hand. You run your thumb along the smooth surface of his cheek as G casually leans a bit into your touch. The rest of the skellie-bros that have finally come down watch in silent shock as you start to close the gap between your faces. G closes his eyes when your close enough and you take that chance to quickly change direction. You kiss his cheek quickly and your blush threatens to take over your face. G chuckles and wraps an arm around your waist before you can get away pulling you to him, your back against his chest. He lifts you up a foot or two and you giggle. He tucks some of your hair behind your ear with his free hand before placing a gentle kiss on your hairline. You nuzzled your head under his chin lightly before squirming out of his grip to give ink his half of the prize. G smiles looking at you as you walk over to Ink. Ink blushes since they clearly didn't talk about the intended ‘prize’ ahead of time. Ink goes to tell you that you don't need to, but you march over. A new sense of Determination and confidence filling you. 

 

°Saved°

 

You grab the flustered artist by his scarf and tug him forward careful to catch his shoulder as he stumbles. You kiss his cheek in a cute chaste motion before letting him go and marching towards the dining room doors. You look back towards everyone still flustered, but confident and happy. Almost missing Inks rainbow blush and the boys jealous looks. “Well? You guys want dinner or what?” You look back and walk into the dining room..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also started a playlist of songs I listen to while I'm writing this fic. Figured I'd drop the link here in case you guys wanted to hear some songs that may or may not appear/ be inspiration for the story at some point. 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/1241796344/playlist/4Et72pBQl2NI3qDvSbbcSG?si=JQvr-Ys2Ttuzj8MJpA7ZOg


	8. Dinner, Answers, and A Suprise or Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have dinner and answer some questions. Yay exposition! Oh, but you can't skip it unless you wanna miss a couple fun suprises. I'm evil I know, but I swear this information is useful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted a day early cause until I get caught up with the 3 chapters I'm behind on, the posting will be chaotic. 2 more to go. Hopefully a 3,000 word chapter instead of the usual 1,500 makes up for it though. I'm also getting over my head cold slowly but surely! Hope you enjoy.

You make your way over to the impractically long table. It could be worse though. You had more spacers for the table to make it longer if needed as well as a second table. Which if more of them decide to visit or live there, will become very necessary. The dining room was fashionably done, but radiated a sense of home. The kitchen was large and spacious with all of the equipment you could ever possibly need. There was a kitchen bar as well which helped blend the two rooms together. You had spent quite a while making the large amount of food that was covering the table. Each dish was made with the different brothers in mind. Different condiment based dishes as well as a couple specialty dishes of theirs, not to mention a few of your favorites. That was only dinner though. All the deserts were piled on the kitchen counters. You wanted to make the first night special. Give them something to bring their hopes up and make them happy.

 

Everyone shuffled in quietly staring at the banquet before them. You look over a tad nervous.

 

“So this is the reason this was last. I couldn't decide on what to make so I made everything! I know you each have stuff that you prefer and I wanted to make sure you were happy your first night here. I hope it isn't too much…” You glanced back towards the food still nervous.

 

Edge was the one to break the silence first surprisingly. “THIS IS ADEQUATE HUMAN. YOU DID WELL.”

 

“Yeah, sweetheart we appreciate the effort. Can't believe you'd go through so much trouble just for us.” Red mused as he trotted over to you giving your arm a light squeeze.

 

That seemed to break everyone out of their daze, because a chorus of overlapping responses and thank you's soon followed as everyone went to take a seat.

 

You decided to sit at the head of the table so you'd be able to answer questions a bit easier and see their reactions to the food. You wanted to gauge what they would be willing to try for the future as well as what they liked out of your cooking. It seemed to be going well. Everyone was piling their food onto their plates with vigor. You giggled and shaking your head lightly started grabbing a few of your own favorites. A few of them had their eyes on you as you chose. Specifically Papyrus and Blue who had scrambled for the seats on either side of you.

 

“SO Y/N WHAT KIND OF FOODS DO YOU LIKE?” Papyrus questioned as he watched you pick.

 

“Hmmm? Oh, I don't really dislike too many foods. So it'd probably be easier to tell you what I dislike. I'm very particular about the way sweet potatoes are made otherwise I won't eat them and I have a mild food allergy to lime, but if it's cooked off I can eat it just fine. Oh and I've tried my best, but I just can't get past the smell of Blue Cheese enough to enjoy it.” You made a face, scrunching up your nose at the thought and looking absolutely haunted by the memory. “Otherwise I like just about any dish. I know quite a few recipes too if you'd like to join me sometime?”

 

“I WOULD LOVE TO, BUT WHAT IS BLUE CHEESE?” Papyrus tilted his head to the side looking at you befuddled.

 

You took and patted his hand lightly. “ I hope you never get to try it. But basically it's aged cheese that has had a special type of mold added to it so that it becomes spotted and blue. I think it's pretty gross, but some people like it so I guess if it can make some people happy it's cool.” You nod resolutely.

 

“THAT'S CERTAINLY INTERESTING Y/N.” Papyrus was looking at you with a quizzical kind of interest. Seems he likes learning about different ingredients. Makes sense.

 

“If you're interested there's a section on food medical usage and history in the library upstairs. Just remind me to show you sometime!” You smile and Papyrus returns it full force.

 

“THAT SOUNDS WONDERFUL. I SHALL BE SURE TO TAKE YOU UP ON THAT OFFER SOMETIME.”

 

Blue smiled at you. “IF YOU WOULDN'T MIND WOULD IT BE ALRIGHT IF I ALSO JOINED YOU SOMETIME FOR COOKING?”

 

“Of course Blue! In fact that invitation is extended to anyone here. We can cook together, bake together… whatever you'd like.” You were confident not everyone would ask so you figured that'd be a good way to get that out in the open. You didn't mind cooking and baking. Especially with friends. Your face lit up at the prospect of being able to cook with your new friends. “Oh and if you guys have any more questions now would be the easiest time to ask.”

 

“I have a question if that is alright miss y/n. You said that the multiverse has been merged. How many more of us are we expecting? It would seem like an awful lot of trouble considering.” Aster looked at you politely folding his hands in his lap momentarily.

 

You nodded to him. “Fair question. Well honestly I should…” You sighed. “But, I don't have a running count on this sort of thing. A lot? I'm not certain all of them will want to stay around the house however they have been extended an invite so they may show up here in the future. Since some of them helped behind the scenes in the big battle they are still given the same gifts you all are. And if they do show up there are plenty guest houses in the area and I can always expand the current house.”  

Aster seemed pleased enough with the answer, but Red was focused more on another add on to your explanation. “Not that you ain't enough sweetheart, but what kind a gifts we talkin’ ‘bout here?”

 

You blushed a bit. “Well for one, you get to live wherever you choose. If you don't want to live here you get the funds to stay wherever you please. We don't intend on having you trapped in one place ever again. I will be sad if you guys leave, but I understand if you don't want to be here and would rather be closer to the other monster settlements. But, If you do leave I'll never stop worrying about you and will check in at least once a month before I set a new save point just to make sure you aren't dead or anything.”

 

They looked at you as you shifted quietly in your seat almost looking crushed at the thought of your new friends leaving or not wanting to be around. They couldn't do that to you. Not when you looked so sad as the thought whirled around in your head.

 

Nightmare walked over and placed a hand on your head. He looked conflicted, but ruffled your hair lightly. “ **I normally wouldn't give a damn, but you should knock off that negative thinking before you hurt yourself**.” He muttered.

 

You looked up at him in shock before tearing up. You jumped up and hugged him.

 

He looked a bit miffed but mumbled as he lightly patted your back. Dream looked on with a mixed expression of shock and pride. As Error chuckled from his spot at the end of the table. “ThAt iS wHaT YoU geT fOr CariNg.”

 

Nightmare just shot him a look. You smiled looking up at him. “Hey. Night? I almost forgot I have something for you specifically!”

 

“ **Night?”** He mused raising a brow bone at you.

 

“Yeah…. It's ummm… cuter… and I thought it was a nicer thing to call you…. Your dark, but you're amazing.  Ya know… like the night sky….” You blushed and cleared your throat hoping to get rid of all your awkwardness. Nightmare blushed although it was kinda hard to tell under all that goop. “Anyways back to business. The present I have for you. You have to trust me, okay? I promise it's a lot simpler than it looks and I'm not trying to kill you.”

 

“ **I would be able to tell if you wanted to, but You clearly couldn't muster that amount of intent towards anyone here.** ” Nightmare clarified before waiting patiently.

 

“Oh yeah, duh, right... well umm just stay still? I'll… ummm… try not to make this too awkward.” You took a deep breath before taking a step backward out of your hug. You held out a hand and concentrated pooling a large amount of magic into your hand. Everyone behind you took a deep breath in possibly scared of you knowing magic although that made some sense.The green magic pooled and flattened like a glove around your hand. You carefully reached out with your non magic hand to cup the side of his face a look of pure concentration on your features as you reached up with your magic and brushed it across his face carefully. Nightmare closed his eye tight as your hand passed it. A collective gasp rang out behind you, but you were too focused to care much as you continued to wipe away the goop covering him with your magic. As soon as you moved to his shoulders Nightmare opened his eyes. He watched as you erased the goop with wide violet eyelights. You brushed it away as if it had never even existed. You tried to act nonchalant as you brushed off his waist. You were just helping him clean up nothing remotely weird about that…. Right not weird. Perfectly normal. Even so you and Nightmare blushed profusely. The violet colored blush now clear on his cheeks. You finished up quickly not straying to long on any part of him. Once completely done you stood and looked at Nightmare. “There. We thought you'd appreciate your old form. However if you ever really need you can use the old form as an illusion to scare people. All you have to do is think about it.” You tapped the side of his temple lightly. “Oh and I much prefer Night now. Suits you even more.” You rocked back and forth on your heels a couple times before Nightmare abruptly hugged you. You took the hug happily and, content, smiled at him. Soon after Dream flew into you both almost knocking you down, but Nightmare held fast and strong against his brother.

 

“ _You're back to your old self!! I can't believe it!! Thank you Y/N!”_ Dream beamed at you as Nightmare buried his face into your shoulder and muttered a thank you.

 

You smiled so bright your face almost hurt. “Don't worry about it! Anything for my friends. You guys deserve the best in the world and I'm here to make sure you get it!”

You looked back at everyone extending your smile to them to let them know they were all included in your proclamation. After another minute or so of hugs you ushered them back to the food. “So umm. Where were we? Kinda got caught up in the moment.”

 

No one was going to mention them leaving. It was the last thing they wanted you to think about since it almost crushed you last time. They had already gotten attached to you and it had hardly been a day. Stars how were they going to survive?

 

Red smiled gently at you. “ You were talkin about our gifts for saving the multiverse sweetheart.”

 

“Oh! Right!” Your face lit up with realization. “Second, you guys get a large amount of money a month for your hard work. Or you can ask me for something and I'll go buy it for you. You guys can have jobs on top of that if you wish, but you honestly won't need it. If I were you guys I'd probably get a hobby that I can use as a second source of income. That way you don't get bored, but you don't have to have added pressure and stress. I have unlimited funds so don't worry about asking if you want something. We can also go and pick out stuff soon here so you guys can personalize your rooms. Third, I guess is me. I'm here to protect you all in case something happens to you or those you care about. I can heal almost anything. I do have to perform a [Load] or [Reset] for death related incidents, but other than that as long as you can get the patient to me or vice versa I can help. As you saw earlier I have magic. It is only to help me protect you all. I can use a wide variety of magic which should be useful to you all. I do need help learning how to use some of it, but I'm a quick learner so I should be fine with a little trial and Error.” You said winking in Errors direction.

 

Error just rolled his eyes.

 

“I see. Well that's useful kiddo. Appreciate it.” Sans remarked.

 

“Yeah no problem! Any more questions?” You looked around curiously.

 

Stretch nodded. “Well hun. If I may. How is the planet currently housing the multiverse? That's a lot more of us to find space for than there was previously.”

 

You would admit that was a good question. “Well you see. The planet is much larger than it was previously. We've taken the liberty of adding a new increasingly large continent. Which we are currently on. We let Asgore name it and after much deliberation it's just called ‘New land’ after we informed him that Newfoundland is currently taken.” You smirked getting a few chuckles. “Anyways the continent is divided into factions or clans as I explained previously. Each one being named after their universe. Each section is able to mingle and the humans have trade set up as well as transport to and from this continent. Once again the racism should be less than what it would have been. So you should all be safe. Nothing is ever one hundred percent though so still reserve a bit of caution. Currently we are closest to the Tale, Swap, and Fell clans. About an hour drive from each. We are north of the equator so we get all the seasons here. It is currently July 4th. So we have plenty of time left of summer and funny enough for those in the U.S. it's what they call Independence day. The day they celebrate their freedom and now the day we celebrate yours. Happy Freedom day guys.”

Your face became worried. “Oh Jeez! What time is it?!” You looked over at the clock on the wall then back to the table. Everyone had pretty much finished eating. “Okay!! Change of plans I need this all put away and we need to eat dessert outside. We only have 20 minutes and no I won't tell you for what. You have to come see.” You rushed to get everything picked up and put away. Hurriedly rinsing and putting dishes in the sink. Blue and Papy helped you with that as well as washing them. So you focused on putting away any leftovers into the fridge. Red and Sans helped and took over that. G and Aster helped you clean off the table. Dream, Nightmare, Stretch, and Ink helped bring the sweets outside. Error following behind them. While Remix, Tango, Cosmic, and Astro helped set everything up outside. Setting out blankets, tables for the food, and comfy pillows per your request.  Leo and Orion brought out the plates and silverware. Edge, Razz, and Mutt helped clean up the kitchen counter. Man it was much easier to get things done with help… having friends is nice. Once there was only 5 minutes left you rushed everyone outside. They got their sweets and relaxed in different spots eating and staring at the now starry sky. You sat towards the top of the steps leaning against one of the short round pillars staring at the ocean. All of a sudden a sharp screech filled the air making a few skellies jump. A loud bang was heard as the sky lit up with various colors. You had told the kingdoms about the tradition and after some talking with Alphys they had monster made fireworks. The colors were brighter and could do so much more than normal fireworks. They could be seen from much farther away and they could take many more shapes. Not that these ones were all that faraway. You managed to convince them to do them with everyone at the beaches nearest to their territory. The sky lit up in beautiful blues, raging reds, bright yellows, and every other color imaginable. You smiled watching the rainbow of colors and hearing the hushed excitement of your friends. After a moment or two you felt a presence next to you. You didn't bother turning your head instead laying it against the pillar. You knew it was Sans.

 

“You look a little _bone_ ly up here by yourself kid. Thought you could use a friend….. and… I also wanted to thank you. Didn't think I'd ever see Papyrus so happy and I appreciate not being underground anymore. It's kind of hard to believe. I almost think that any moment now I'll wake up back underground. That our new friends will all disappear, this will be gone….. you'll be gone.” Sans looked ahead at the fireworks following your lead.

 

You gazed over at him taking in his somber expression before looking once more at the sky. “I'll never let that happen. Not ever. Promise. I know you hate those, but I won't fail you. I'd gladly give up my life if all your happiness’ was forever assured.”

 

Sans looked at you shocked before nodding with a genuine smile. “I'll hold you to that kid. Just don't die. I think we'd all be pretty sad if you just up and left us.”

 

You smiled. “Hey Sans?”

 

“Yeah kiddo?”

 

“Thanks.”


	9. Sleepyhead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're too tired so the boys put you to bed. A little bit of perspective changing.

You don't know when you started to drift off, but you can just barely remember a blanket being wrapped around your shoulders before getting picked up and set down securely between two cuddly skellies. They simply smiled at your sleepy self, keeping you cuddled and safe. You started to stir from your nap when you felt a hand lightly shake your shoulder. 

 

“Come on honey. You gotta get up. It can't be healthy for humans to sleep outside all night.”

 

“Mmmm. Don't wanna.” You blearily blinked in Stretch’s direction lightly batting away his hand with a yawn. 

 

He chuckled. “I know how you feel hun, but we gotta get you to bed.”

 

“Mmmkay…..” You yawned and rubbed at the corners of your eyes while slowly sitting yourself up. 

 

Sans, Pap, Stretch, and Blue were blushing and looking at you with about the same look one might give a sleepy kitten. Your tired brian couldn't supply a comparison for the look though so you simply blinked confused at them. 

 

Yawning you stretched your arms above your head and…..  fell onto your back again. Nevermind getting up. Ground's to comfy. You curled back up. A soft sigh came from Papyrus. 

 

“Come Now Human. Time For Bed.” He lifted you up and into his arms. 

 

He radiated warmth and you cuddled your head into his armour with a content hum. You rested your hands lightly across your chest as he carried you princess style into the house. You could make out quiet whispers and hushed conversations when Papyrus was stopped a few times on the way in. A hand gently brushed some hair from your face. You wrinkled your nose a bit in response before cuddling back into Papys armour. A soft chuckle vibrated against you and you softy hummed against it. It was a relaxing, comforting feeling. You were taken up the flights of stairs. The only sound being the footfalls of two pairs of feet. One set of footfalls just slightly heavier than the other as they trudged up the three flights of stairs to your room. The dim blue lights floating in the library giving the night even more of a dream like feeling against the starry sky overhead. 

 

Papyrus carried you into your room carefully as he silently compared the journey to that of carrying a Princess up to her tower. 

 

Blue helped open the door as silently as he was able and followed Paps in. A cream colored cat with white patches waltzed up with a quiet meow. Blue kneeled down to see it better and held out a tentative hand. The cat sniffed before quickly rubbing it's fluffy lil face against his hand. It must have been spooked by all the company earlier. He softly chuckled before giving the kitty some soft scritches. The collar jingled lightly and he carefully reached down to look at it. After a few seconds he gave soft chuckle and a heavy sigh. He carefully picked up the small kitten and turned to face Papyrus who was tucking you lovingly into bed. He spoke soft enough to not wake you, but turned his attention to Papyrus. “Our Brothers Would Love This Small Cat… She Named It PurrSimmon.” 

 

Papyrus gave a soft chuckle. “She Certainly Has Our Brothers Bad Sense Of Humour.” 

 

Blue quietly padded over to stand next to Papyrus. They had become quite good friends during the war against the void. Blue had no doubt Papyrus was a friend he would risk his life for and there was no doubt that Papyrus felt the same. They shared everything. Their love for puzzles, their struggle to be treated as adults despite their childish demeanor, and deep love for their friends to name a few. Blue smiled down at your sleepy face as it cuddled into the pillow. “I'm So Glad We Got So Lucky. We All Get To Be Here With Each Other, Happy And Safe With Our New Friend. She's Really Sweet Isn't She Papyrus?” 

 

Papyrus gave a small nod. “Our Princess Is Certainly Wonderful.” He remarked as he remembered his earlier thought. 

 

Blue titled his head at his friend. “Is That The Nickname You Decided On For Her?” 

 

A soft orange glow lit the space as Papyrus nodded. “It Suits Her.”

 

Blues smile grew a few inches wider. “It Does….Well If That's How We're Playing It. I'll Start Calling Her Milady.” 

 

Papyrus just pet PurrSimmon a couple times before setting the cat gently next to you. “We Should Retire To Our Rooms As Well.”

 

Blue nodded and they both headed for the door. 

 

“I Hope That Tomorrow Will Be Just As Fun As Today.”

 

“ I'm Sure It Will Be Blue.” 

 

They looked towards you once more before leaving. 

 

“Goodnight Princess.”

 

“Goodnight Milady.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just need the chapter for tomorrow and I'll be all caught up. It's a bit shorter, but hopefully the boys perpective makes up for it. Fluff and stuff as always!


	10. Making Breakfast: Singing Makes Work Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get carried away with breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally caught up! Woot! Highfives all around.

Sunlights first rays caressed the house as you woke up. You were glad that your side of the house only really saw sunsets. Sun through those massive windows in the morning would be murderous. You sat up rubbing your eyes and checking the time. The early risers shouldn't be up quite yet, so hopefully you had some time. You stretched your arms above your head gaining a quiet pop from your back. You sighed gently and swung your feet over the side of the bed tossing the covers gently on your sleeping cat. There was a light meow as PurrSimmon popped her head out of the covers. 

 

“You can stay there a bit if you'd like while I get ready, but you probably wanna come down for breakfast.”

 

“Merow?”

 

“Yes Breakfast, but not yet.”

 

“Mow.” Your kitten purred as it cuddled under the blankets.

 

You, grinning, grabbed your phone and headed into the bathroom stripping yourself of last night's clothing as you went. You went through your morning ritual: brush teeth, shower, fix hair, deodorant, and ….. outfit….. What should I wear today? What on earth should I expect for today? I got it! Perfect idea. You decided on tan shorts, a light blue dress like shirt with a white ribbon that ties on your hip, complete with a white lace back. Oh and can't forget your baby blue hiking sneakers. Then to complete it you ran back to the bathroom to tie up your hair with a lace white ribbon. Perfection. You were about to criticize your reflection but thought better of it. Hell no, you're  gorgeous, you got this, you can make this a good day. You made a silly face, giggled to yourself, then blew your reflection a kiss before leaving the bathroom. Your kitty was waiting by the bathroom for you and quickly walked after you. You watered the plants littered around your room, your balcony, and library before deciding to leave. You debated on getting rid of a couple plants to cut down time, but they were so nice and refreshing. 

 

“Now time for breakfast. Let's go.”

 

You snagged your phone and scooped up your cat. You checked your phone and sighed. You took longer than expected. The early ones should be awake…. You meandered down to the kitchen. Surprisingly you didn't hear a thing not even when you reached the bottom floor. They must be more exhausted from that battle than you thought… Or they left in the middle of the night because they were too nice to say they hate you. No.. nope… not today Linda, fuck you. They liked me yesterday, so I'm sure they would've left me a note or something if they headed out today. Besides the kitchen isn't in shambles so that's a good sign that they didn't already get up. You watered the plants on the bottom floor while you debated on what to make for breakfast. Pancakes were usually a safe bet, that with bacon and sausage should be perfect. Everyone can pick their own toppings so all you have to do is prep the fruit toppings and bring the other stuff out. You gave yourself a pat on the back. 

 

“Mraaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.”

 

Oh yeah…. Cat food.

 

“Sorry Sweetie. Give me a second.”

 

You opened the cupboard and snagged a cup of your cats food. You deposited the food into your cats dish and went to wash your hands. You dropped your phone into the charging and speaker station on the center island, scrolling through your music, before deciding to just hit shuffle. You worked quickly, pulling out ingredients, chopping fruit, and then tossing bacon as well as sausage on low into the oven on a special pan. You decided to make your favorite version of your pancake recipe and grabbed out your vanilla and cinnamon. God those two flavors together were always heaven. You started mixing and humming to the music starting a slight tap of your foot to the mix. You smiled and started getting really into your cooking, well musical cooking. You finished a batch of pancakes before a quell in your music made you pause; you walked over and hit shuffle again to fix it. Immediately your face lit up. You knew the second you heard it you had to sing it. 

 

“ _ All the girls on the block knocking at my door!”  _ You knocked on the counter and grabbed your bowl.

 

“ _ Wanna know what it is make the boys want more!”  _ You gave a quick spin.

 

“ _ Is your lover playing on your side? Said he loves you, but he ain't got time. Here’s the answer. Come and get it at a knocked down price.”  _ You poured some batter and waited to flip the newest pancake. 

 

Little did you know some skellies had woken up and were drawn in by the smell of food as well as your singing. Edge and Blue were the first awake and had dragged their sleepy brothers along. Well formerly sleepy brothers they were now more awake as they watched you from the dining/kitchen bar area. Their brothers pulled them aside into a half hide so they wouldn't disturb you. You looked so into it they were almost certain if they spoke you'd be startled out of your singing and now dancing as you happily moved to the music between pancakes. 

 

“ _ Take a sip from my secret potion! I'll make you fall in love! For a spell that can't be broken, One drop should be enough. Boy you belong to me! I got the recipe and it's called Black Magic.”  _ You gave a slight giggle as you made a quick spin, gave a slight body roll, slid back to your pancakes. 

 

More skellies started to pile up and hushed whispers to be quiet were unheard as you sang loudly and happily. Your dancing became more coordinated and your soul started glowing brightly. You grinned and popped it out so it was sitting snugly in the center of your actual chest. Happy to be actually free it's glowing dimmed, but seemed shinier. Your soul responded to you having fun and called out for someone to dance with. Tango and Remix were having such a hard time holding back. It was like their entire being was struggling for air and it was right there in front of them they just had to grab it. The others tried to hold them back, but Remix couldn't take it anymore. He didn't dance much, not since the kid, but oh stars did he want this. He teleported in next to you. His soul synchronised with the quick beat of the music and your soul shined happily. You looked a little spooked at first, but then grinned and let him continue dancing with you. 

 

“ _ Take a sip of my secret potion. One taste and you'll be mine. It's a spell that can't be broken. It'll keep you up all night.”  _ Remix spun you around and pulled you close.

 

_ “Boy you belong to me.”   _ You decided to be cheeky and leaned your face closer practically declaring it before ducking out and spinning him. The look on his face was priceless. You and Remix danced happily. He was attempting more advanced moves to trip you up, but you weren't easy to trip up and he seemed to enjoy that immensely. You learned a lot from his universe, you liked studying dance moves once your parents showed you that Au. You had an obsession with dancing for a while and that never quite faded away, just became less competitive and more fun.

 

“ _ Take a sip of my secret potion. I'll make you fall in love.”  _ You tugged him forward by the front of his sweater and placing your hands on his shoulders jumped up, he helped and you dropped into a sliding spin. 

 

“ _ Boy you belong to me. I got the recipe. And it's called, and it's called, and it's called Black Magic! Oh woah!” _ He lifted you and spun you in the air. You leaned back and he flipped you gently onto the ground. Before coming up behind you and lifting you under your arms for another spin before tossing you out. You slid a bit, but your hand quickly caught his own. You spun yourself inwards to face him.

 

_ “Falling in love, falling in love, falling in love falling in love, falling in love, falling in love, falling in love, falling in love, Magiiic.”  _ He locked eyes with you and you held your breath as he held you close and spun you around the room. At the end you almost forgot anything else existed. It was just you and him, together. Nothing else mattered. Until… clapping. Your soul slid back into your chest. You jumped and blushed brightly, you hadn't been expecting an audience…. You hadn't been expecting a dance partner, wasn't this some dream?! AHHHHHHHHHH! You barely registered that Remix was still holding you and had an arm around your waist. 

 

Remix was content with the close contact. Your hair smelled of Coconut and Blueberries, while you smelled of old books, vanilla, and cinnamon. It was comforting somehow, so much so he barely remembered he was holding you; until he noticed the death stares towards his offending limb when you turned your face to blush in mock privacy. 

 

You cleared your throat in an attempt to speak and salvage your so called dignity. 

 

“He- *cough* Hey guys, didn't hear you come in… how long have you been there?”

Nailed it.

 

“Long enough kitten.” G grinned as you looked mildly horrified. 

 

“How long is long enough?” You squeaked. 

 

“I BELIEVE BLUE, STRETCH, RED, AND EDGE HAD BEEN THERE SINCE THE BEGINNING OF THE SONG. WE ALL SHOWED UP SHORTLY AFTER.” Papyrus informed you. You simply turned into a tomato and covered your face. 

 

“Allow me to curl up and die now….” You attempted to sink to the floor, but we're interrupted by Remixs arm. 

 

Remix shook his head. “Not happening Feather feet.” He then promptly lifted you by your waist into him holding you just above the ground.

 

You pouted and squirmed to no avail. “Remix I gotta get down……. THE PANCAKES!.” You had completely forgotten, but at least someone else hadn't.  You jumped down and raced over to the pan to find it empty. 

 

Stretch shrugged. “Didn't want you to stop having fun, but didn't want you to worry over burnt food. I flipped it a couple times before setting it on the plate.”

 

You huffed out a sigh of relief. “Thanks Stretch you're a lifesaver.”

 

“No problem honey. Anytime.” 

 

“Mrowww.”Your cat jumped onto the counter to rub up against Stretchs hand. 

 

Everyone looked a tad surprised, well all except Blue and Papyrus. 

 

“Who's this fluffy little thing honey?” Stretch asked while petting PurrSimmon who happily nuzzled into the affection. 

 

“Hmmm? Oh. That's my cat. Her name is Purrsimmon.” You said as you poured on some more batter.

 

Stretchs grin grew. “PurrSimmon huh? Sounds like a real puurrfect name to me.”

 

A collective group groan made you giggle. You know what, this was going to be the best morning ever.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, Linda is one of the many names you give to your anxiety and self depreciation voice. Mainly so you can tell it to fuck off easier. It may also be a reference to PTA Sans because I love that shit. 
> 
> And Soul sharing in this universe is only taboo if you touch another person's soul. It's still kinda personal to see. Like you don't go ask to see a strangers soul, but friends can if they feel comfortable enough. Seeing it is still an experience though cause you can tell exactly what kind of person they are by the state of your soul, which is probably another reason some people may not be willing to show them off.


	11. Heavy Breakfast Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wanted breakfast to be fun and light? HAH. nope.

You started grabbing stuff to bring to the table and Remix as well as Stretch helped you out. You had many volunteers, but you didn't want to crowd the kitchen too much. So you declined the offers telling them as much, but insisting you can have new helpers for clean up. They seemed content. Sleepy faces gathered around the table enticed by the yummy smell. You grabbed some of your favorites and munched away. Cooking and dancing certainly work up an appetite. 

 

“So just to be clear, we will never again bring up me embarrassing myself in the kitchen or anywhere else that I will inevitably end up breaking out into song and dance.” You looked down at your food. Whether your stomach was churning from hunger or anxiety,  it was hard to say. You don't do well in front of people. It was hard to tell how much people would judge you for being you. Sad thought, but it seemed essential sometimes.

 

“Hmmm? Oh. No can do.”

 

You looked up towards G mystified. 

 

“Why Would We Wanna Forget Something So Fun? You Were So Happy Y/N. We Don't Wanna Forget The Things That Make You Smile.” Dream beamed at you as your throat became a tad tighter and the corners of your vision blurred ever so slightly.

 

A couple small tears slid down the side of your cheeks and you suddenly became very interested at staring at you plate as your hands bunched the edges of your dress shirt.  They aren't like normal people… how sad is it that your perception of normal is so skewed. How did ignoring your interests and telling you not to do something that made you happy become normal? Could Dream have said anything more perfect? 

 

“Hey Honey you okay?” 

 

You flinched up out of your thoughts and blinked at him mouth slightly agape looking for words when there were none. Although it sounds silly, you weren't expecting anyone to talk and you weren't expecting to have to think of how to express your thoughts aloud. So you just close your mouth and give a slight nod.

 

“I suppose what Dream said just hit me a little too close to home. I guess he kinda said something I've always wanted to hear… Is that sad? I mean I've always been a bit of a crybaby, but to cry over that?”

 

“You're not a crybaby Hun. You're just a bit sensitive. You heard words you felt you needed and your soul was so happy it brought you to tears. That's okay right? You deserve to be happy.”

 

The lump in your throat hasn't faded, but the muscles in your face relaxed and you smiled at him.

 

“Yeah. Definitely.”

 

You quietly loosened up realizing suddenly how tense you had been.

 

“So. Hey. I feel the need to thank you. All of you. Umm...And not for just saving the multiverse or anything. Just... for saving me..... Sorry! I just...  I…” You took a deep breath. 

“I Feel the need to explain. Have you ever read a book that truly moved you? With characters that you really grew to love? Maybe you thought ‘Yeah they're okay’ at first but slowly you start to fall in love with them because they're so different and amazing, but then you find something in common with them and start loving them even more cause they're like you! And so you start realizing you love them for not only being different, but for being similar too. And you start loving yourself just a little more each time you find similarities, because someone as amazing as they are... is like you. Your once considered flaws or even small personality traits become amazing! And maybe you once had never thought you could be amazing, and maybe you thought that you wouldn't be worthy of love, but now... You can believe in yourself and your potential just a little bit more. So... Thank you for that."

 

Silence overtook the room. Not a single person moved there was only solemn silence as everyone took in what you said. 

 

“I'm Glad We Could Help You, Because You Should Love Yourself. We Don't Know You Very Well, We Don't Have To. You Matter. You Deserve To Be Happy. And Whatever It Takes To Get You There Is Worth It.”

 

You teared up again, but this time you were sure of your feelings. You felt lighter. You gave Ink a bright smile. 

 

“I really didn't mean for this breakfast to be so hot and heavy guys. Sorry.” You wiped the tears from your face and felt the cool air rush to claim your now forgotten tears stained cheeks. 

 

“It's Fine We're Glad You Told Us. And Thanks… For Loving Us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to update you guys and show I'm still trying to write. My aunt died earlier this week on Tuesday so I'm still processing the grief. And what better way to get some feelings out and distract myself than to write right? Thanks to everyone who has been continually patient with me.


End file.
